


I Ship It

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: Pirate!AU: The Phantom Troupe is an infamous group of pirates. When they attack your ship, you'll do what you need to do to get out alive.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	I Ship It

Broadside for broadside, your ship came parallel to the _Spider_. Though your crew was fierce, firing cannons with gusto at the attacking frigate, you knew deep down that it was hopeless as you watched more of your cannonballs pock the waves to either side of your target. It was apparent the rumors of the fabled Phantom Troupe, the band of pirates sailing under the twelve legged arachnid plastered across the black flag of the _Spider_ , had more than their share of luck on their side. Some said they were blessed. Some, cursed. You’d heard one seasoned sailor, deep in his cups, claim to have run across them and survived. He claimed they had supernatural powers. At the time, you discounted his ramblings for drunken fish stories. Now you weren’t so sure. Regardless, it didn’t bode well for your crew or the spices you carried in your hold. 

The hulking, dark shape of the opposing ship did not return fire on your barque, however, instead remaining alongside your ship. Waiting. For what, though? If they weren’t firing, they could intend to take your ship as well as its contents. Would it be better to surrender in the hopes they would spare your crew? Or fight until the end against a heavier armed (and if rumor serves), vicious crew? You gave the signal for your crew to load another volley of cannonballs. Surely, you’d be able to get in one hit? At least? If this were any other frigate you were up against, you would have no trouble blasting it full of holes, maneuvering alongside to board and finish the job hand to hand. You really didn’t want it to come to that. 

You and your crew had signed on for this job as an easy way to make a little money before laying low for a bit. Your first mate suggested it after the last merchant vessel you took was a favored vendor of the local government, and you weren’t too eager for the gallows. So, you took an easy job from a spice merchant. The pay should have made you suspicious. It was a simple job: run some spices from point A to B, and it would pay enough for you and your crew of sixteen to take shore leave for a bit. Little did you know the Phantom Troupe was after this particular spice load. 

After this volley of cannonballs also found their homes in the water between your ships, rather than in the ship that was your target, you decided that it might be time to make evasive maneuvers. You opened your mouth to shout the decision to the crew, in time to see a giant of a man with wild hair, wearing what appeared to be a fur wrapped around his waist, hurtling through the air and catching your mainmast, sliding and jumping his way to the deck. Instead of the order on your lips, you instead yelled out the warning that the ship was being boarded. 

A woman with pink hair sailed across the distance between ships, apparently attached to an invisible rope, and she was followed by several others, either following her path or, like the first giant, simply leaping the distance as though it were nothing. A blond man in pastel garb. A man in purple with a katana. Another blond in a green waistcoat and white breeches. More. They kept coming. 

Quickly, you and your crew drew weapons. What was supposed to be an easy job turned into a bloodbath. You fought beside your people, but the Troupe was incredibly fast. The majority of them appeared to be unarmed, but it didn’t matter. Your weapons never touched them, and they cut through your crew as though they were nothing. You let out a cry as you swung at the giant man, your cutlass clanging to the deck as he struck your wrist, making your hand open reflexively. He then grabbed the wrist he struck, lifting you by it until he held you at eye level. He looked you over while you snarled and kicked. You knew your death was coming, but as long as you could still fight, you would. 

“Look at that. You’ve still got fight in you. Is that your blood on your face?” with that, he reached his other hand up to smear the blood on your cheek. It was your first mate’s. 

“You killed my crew. Just go ahead and get it over with.” You let out a choked noise, closing your eyes. 

“Hmm? Uvo, who’ve you got there?” another voice joined the man suspending you. You opened your eyes to see the tall blonde in the green waistcoat and breeches joining the giant, who had begun to grin broadly in realization.

“I think I found the captain, Phinks.” He let out a rumbling chuckle, drawing back his free hand and striking you. Everything went black.

…

You awoke in an unfamiliar cabin, head throbbing. Everything came into focus at once: low voices, arguing, a surprisingly soft bed under you, the feeling of a ship in motion not helping your headache at all. You were on your side, facing the wall of the cabin. You must have made a noise, because the voices stopped a moment. You stayed still, controlling your breathing to try not to alert your captors to your consciousness. After a moment, they started talking again.

“All I’m saying is that we should probably take her to the Captain. He told us not to take prisoners. Captain’s orders are law. We fucked up.” The blond man, you think. What did the other man call him? Phinks?

“Yeah, ok, we fucked up. But she’s hot, and we take what we want. The Captain knows that. We can have some fun with her. She’ll probably be grateful we’re not killing her. Then we just maroon her someplace.” The giant, Uvo (?), made his point and they were silent for a second as Phinks thought it over. And it really was a quick thought process before he let out a groan.

“Coin toss. Call it.”

“Heads.”

Uvo let out a victorious, if quiet, whoop. There were footsteps, then you felt a hand on your shoulder, sliding down your waist to cup your ass. He rolled you over onto your back.

“I know you were awake for all that. Sound good?” How did he know? 

You narrowed your eyes at the large man. At least your headache was starting to subside. You couldn’t ignore what they had done to your crew, but the prospect of living to sail another day was far better than that of dying on principle. You weren’t a shrinking virgin by any means, but the idea of letting either of these men have you rankled you on a deep level. However, if it was your only bargaining chip, it was your only bargaining chip. You cleared your throat.

“If you let me go when you pull into port. If you’re going to maroon me someplace that I’ll die anyway, you may as well just kill me here. Or take me to your captain and let him kill me.” The threat of making enough noise to alert their captain was hidden in your words, and as brutish as he looked, Uvo didn’t miss the implication. You would play nice if they did.

Uvo looked at Phinks, who nodded, shooting you a considering look. 

“All right. Strip.” 

You shifted on the bed, slipping out of your layers. Blouse, belt, breeches, you didn’t try to make it alluring, just functional. Before long, you were nude, kneeling before both men on the bed. You bothered to think of the logistics for the first time, eyeing both men before you. They seemed to pick up on the question written on your face, and they exchanged a look. Uvo grinned at Phinks.

“Hey Phinks, heads or tails?” Uvo flipped the coin and Phinks let out a laugh, calling tails.

“Is that what you want, or what you call?” You couldn’t help but ask. 

Uvo showed Phinks the coin and Phinks moved behind you on the bed. 

“Uh-huh,” Phinks mumbled, running his hands down your sides to pull your hips back against his clothed ones, pushing you onto your hands and knees. He was already half-hard, and you couldn’t help but wiggle against his erection a little as you felt him taking off his waistcoat and belt. He stood to remove his breeches, and you glanced behind you to see a nice figure, tall and lean, with hard muscles. His cock sprang proudly from his breeches, long and girthy with a prominent vein. You felt a warmth begin to pool in your core. Neither of these men were ugly, and you’d been on the seas for a while without a man to warm your bed. Hm. You figured your situation could be worse. 

Your thoughts were cut off as Phinks rubbed the blunt head of his cock against your opening. To your surprise, he teased against you for a minute, reaching around you to rub at your clit. Then, having exhausted his patience so quickly, he thrust into you, bottoming out as his hips pressed flush against your ass. You let out a low moan at the intrusion, enjoying his attention to your clit more than you would like for either of them to know.

You had almost forgotten Uvo, and as Phinks set a hard, deep pace behind you, you felt a hand grip your chin. While you were distracted, Uvo had lost what little served for his clothing, and when he turned you to face him, your face was level with the biggest dick you’d ever seen. Uvo let out a loud laugh at the look on your face.

“Aw, no need to be scared, little captain,” he moved his grip from your chin to your hair, balling a fist into the loose locks. Phinks shifted his hips, drilling into your G-spot with every thrust as he continued to pound into you, and you could feel yourself building toward your release. A particularly hard thrust made your jaw drop and a wanton moan slip out, and Uvo took the opportunity to slip the head of his cock past your lips. You reached a hand up, gripping his shaft as you helped guide him into your mouth. His sheer size made it impossible for you to even consider taking him fully this way, but you did your best, working his shaft with your hand, running your tongue up his length and closing your mouth over the head. You licked gently from his slit, around the head, and flattened your tongue along his length, taking him as far into your mouth as you could. You tried your best to focus on Uvo, but after a few minutes, the tension within you snapped, and you came hard, moaning low around Uvo as your cunt clenched around Phinks’ cock. Phinks cursed behind you as your clenching walls brought him closer to his own end.

Uvo’s hand flexed in your hair, and he bucked his hips toward your face a little as he let out a groan. You continued this way, hand and mouth and tongue, increasing your pace as the jolts of his hips bucking into your mouth became more urgent. Phinks began to pick up his pace, fucking into you with a speed you didn’t know was possible as you continued to suck Uvo off. You let out a groan around Uvo’s cock as Phinks drove you into a state of overstimulation, and between your tongue and the vibration around him, he came, releasing down your throat. You didn’t have much choice but to swallow, and a few moments later, Phinks’ hips stuttered against you as he released deep inside you. 

Uvo sat back on one end of the bed, and Phinks rolled to the side behind you. You rolled onto your back, still catching your breath. 

“Well. That was...I certainly remember saying to take no prisoners. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen a prisoner so thoroughly _taken_.” This voice was new. Smooth, enticing, and with a deadly undercurrent that couldn’t be missed. You looked up, meeting the eyes of a man with slicked back hair and a cross-shaped forehead tattoo. He was shirtless under his long black doublet, leather breeches slung low on his hips, displaying a pale, muscular expanse of chest. You hadn’t seen him during the boarding of your ship. Your cheeks flushed, and you looked around for your clothes. 

“Captain!” Uvo sat up, and Phinks scrambled to get his breeches back on. 

“No, please. I’ll speak with the two of you later. You, though. Follow me.” The captain leveled his large grey eyes at you. He seemed amused on the surface, but you could see the flash of something more dangerous in their depths. He turned and started walking, but before he got to the door, he turned back. He slipped out of his doublet, holding it out to you. You gratefully took it, covering yourself before following him out and down a narrow hallway. You both walked through a door into a slightly larger cabin. Candlelight contained in lanterns lit the room, and he gestured for you to sit on the bed, while he took the only chair in the room, next to a small table. You gathered that these were his quarters, and while you were very aware that this was the captain of the _Spider_ , who gave the order to take your ship and kill your crew, you couldn’t help but be put at ease by his demeanor. 

“You were the captain of the ship we just took, yes? The one with the rare jewels in the crates of spices?” Oh. That would explain why they were interested in your spice run. He seemed to think a moment before murmuring your name as he remembered. You nodded, surprised that he knew who you were, who he had attacked. He leaned back, resting an elbow on the table as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Bulbous teal earrings glinted in the light from the lanterns as he slowly shook his head. 

“Uvogin and Phinks. I’m assuming they offered you continued safety in exchange for your...compliance?” _Compliance. That was a very polite way of putting it,_ you thought as you feel Phinks’ release start to slip out of you where you sit. Again, you nodded.

“To be dropped off when the _Spider_ next makes port.” You cross your legs, reminding yourself that this is a negotiation between captains now. You found it incredibly difficult to feel like an equal to the shirtless man across from you, dispassionate eyes regarding you coolly. 

“You realize that this wasn’t an offer they had any authority to make.” Your heart sank. You were hoping to make it out of this alive. Still…

“Then maybe you could benefit from my continued...compliance?” You uncrossed your legs, leaning back slightly to let his coat fall open to reveal the soft skin of your neck, the top of your breasts. You hoped he found it enticing. Your life depended on it. 

He let out a soft laugh, straightening in his seat. As his chuckle trailed off, he looked at you appraisingly, and you got the impression he was parsing out your worth in more terms than a simple round of sex. Meeting your gaze thoughtfully, he quietly introduced himself. The captain, Chrollo Lucilfer. 

“I suppose. It costs us nothing to let you live. And your death wouldn’t benefit us any more than your continued existence. So. You will sail with us until we next make port.”

Chrollo stood, crossing the distance between you, and even though you were fucked out already, you couldn’t help the thrill that passed through you as you wondered how the captain would be. Leaning down, he captured your lips with his own, slipping cool hands between your shoulders and his coat, urging you out of the garment quickly. You wiggled out of his doublet as he deepened the kiss, pressing you back against the bed. His hand came up to palm your breast, tweaking the nipple as he massaged the mound. You mewled into his mouth, and felt his lips curve into a smirk against yours. He slowly moved down your body, kissing and nipping until he was satisfied in his exploration. Working his way back up, he bit into the crook of your neck, sucking until he was satisfied at the mark it would leave. You arched up into him, whimpering. The other men had given you no foreplay, and Chrollo seemed to want to tease you forever. 

Chrollo chuckled lowly, skimming fingers down your body to gently rub your clit. Not nearly enough pressure to get you anywhere. You let out a whine, and Chrollo answered with a raised eyebrow.

“Please just fuck me already.” You sounded a little desperate, but at this point, you didn’t care. Laughing, Chrollo straightened up and began to undo his leather breeches. 

“When you ask like that, how can I refuse?” Slipping his pants down, his cock sprang free. A good size, you were thankful it wasn’t as massive as Uvo’s. Climbing back on top of you, Chrollo lined himself up with your slick cunt, pressing in until he bottomed out inside you. Once he was seated inside you, you wrapped your legs around his waist, angling your hips up to urge him to move. He snapped his hips, driving into you in a deep thrust, grinding hard within you before pulling back out to thrust in again. This pattern set him up for a slow, deep, deliciously intense pace. You gripped his shoulders, pressing your face against his neck as you were overwhelmed by the sensation. After Phinks just pounding into you from behind earlier, you didn’t think you’d have anything so intense so soon. You were wrong. It was different, bringing all the strategy and strength to sex, and that told you everything about what kind of man was on top of you, fucking into you with such _precision_. 

He pulled back enough to kiss you again, changing his rhythm and the angle of his hips as he nipped at your lips, stroking his tongue against yours at a leisurely pace at odds with the rapid pistoning of his hips. Reaching between you, he started to rub slow circles around your clit, and after a particularly sharp thrust, you came for him, moaning his name.

Chrollo fucked you through your orgasm, your fluttering walls spurring him on. He leaned back, throwing your ankles over his shoulders to take you at a deeper angle, and you couldn’t hold back the moans and whimpers as he bumped your cervix with every thrust. Pressing your knees to your chest, he leaned in for another kiss, hands finding your nipples again. He swallowed your moan as another orgasm crashed through you, this time bringing him with it. Another few thrusts, and he spilled himself inside you with a soft grunt. 

After a moment, he pulled out and lay to your side, a hand flattened on the bottom of your ribcage. Chrollo barely had a hair out of place, the only evidence of exertion a slight flush to his cheeks as he watched you regain your composure. You looked back at him warily.

Uvo and Phinks had both fucked you senseless, but you knew what you were getting into and had some idea when it would end. You never forgot your feelings on the matter while they were inside you. Chrollo, though...he had you near begging for him. You had been willing enough to enter into the same agreement with him, but now you were doubting your judgement on that. You had little doubt that given enough time (not much time at all), he would have you willing to overlook what he had done to your crew. That he had taken your ship. That he had reduced you to this. And odds were good that you would beg him then, too. That was the danger you saw flickering behind his cool grey gaze. You met that gaze.

“When will the _Spider_ be making port?” You hoped for your own sake it wouldn’t be long.

Chrollo smiled. 

“We’ve provisions for the next five months. I’ll honor our agreement when we make port after that, if you still want to leave. Don’t worry. I’m sure I can find ways to occupy you while you’re my guest.”


End file.
